Not Over You
by sofi4evr
Summary: Liam and Danielle keep pretending. But nothing can hide the truth behind their feelings. One Direction. R


_**Dreams, that's where I have to go  
To see your beautiful face anymore  
I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio  
Hope, hope there's a conversation  
We both admit we had it good  
But until then it's alienation, I know  
That much is understood**_

"Li, dear. What's wrong?" I heard Danielle say. "Why are you crying. She came to sit next to me and slung an arm over my shoulders.

"Y-you're here. I thought you left." I stuttered. I had seen her walk out the door to my apartment not an hour ago.

"Of course I'm here, silly. There's nowhere else I'd rather be. I love you." I looked up at her.

"I love you too." I stretched and leaned in to kiss her.

**And I realize**

"LLLIAAAAAAM! GET UPPUPUP! IT'S A NEW DAY!" I lazyily opened my eyes and looked at the person who was currently stradling me.

"Gettoff meee Nialll.." I slurred sleepily.

"NO! You've been in bed since Danielle left! It's time to get UP!" Seeing the expression on my face, Niall recovered. "Sorry. That was mean. But you need to get out of bed! We have an interview!" I grunted and rolled out of bed. "YAY!" Niall shouted. He really knew how to get someone up, didn't he?

_**If you ask me how I'm doing  
I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**_

"Fine." We all said. After a moment of awkward silence Zayn said, "We've been working hard, you know. It gets tiring, but we're ready for the concert tomorrow in Good Ole STL!" I was usually the one to take over the interview. But honestly, I wanted to leave because I KNEW they were going to ask about Danielle. They do every time. And this girl wasn't about to let me down.

"So, the question on every girls' mind out there, who's single, who's not?" She went down the line, starting with Harry.

"I'm taken ladies. I still love Louis." He reached over and took Louis' hand. They outed themselves to the public a few months ago. They were so happy together. Kind of like me and Danielle used to be.

"As you can guess, I still love Harry, so, sorry girls." Louis said.

"I'm free. Sorry, I can't tell you where I'm staying, but I'd love to meet some of you precious fangirls." Nice work Zayn. I bet girls all over the state are swooning right now.

"Niall?"

"Well I recently found someone." Everyone looked at him. This is the first I've heard of this. "Her name is Nando's. She's got the best food EVER!" We all breathed and laughed. Oh, Niall.

"And Liam. I heard that you and Danielle broke up. I'm so sorry."

I took a deep breath. "Well, yes you are right, we are done for. But I'm over her. I fell for a while, but from the help of my mates. I'm back on my feet and better than ever."

"Well girls, you heard it here. Zayn, Liam, and Niall are up for grabs."

"Unless you don't cook. Then don't even try." Niall joked. The rest of the interview went by nicely. No one spoke anymore of Danielle. For that I was grateful.

_**But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
No matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you**_

I checked my twitter after the interview. #takethatdanielle was trending. Well, I may have fooled them, but I haven't fooled myself. They boys wanted to go drink, but I decided to head home. "Call me to come pick you up though. Don't get into trouble." I went home and cooked myself dinner, like I did after every interview. When the food was done, I put out plated and silverware and sat down. Something felt wrong. I put down two plates, two sets of silverware, and two glasses. Everything was right. The only thing missing was Danielle. #takethatliam.

_**Damn, damn girl, you do it well  
And I thought you were innocent  
Took this heart and put it through hell  
But still you're magnificent  
I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me  
I turn around and I'm back in the game  
Even better than the old me  
But I'm not even close without you**_

_*FLASHBACK*_  
_"Danielle! Wake uup!" He sang. I opened my eyes and saw my lovely boyfriend hovering over me. "Good morning." I tried to get up to go to the bathroom and found myself very very sore._

_"Ugh. Li, what did we do last night?" I asked, grimacing._

_"I have absolutely no idea, but it was great!" For some reason, this ticked me off. I threw a pillow at him but he caught it._

_"You pervert." I mumbled angrily._

_"Babe, I was kidding." He complained._

_"Well it wasn't funny. You know what? Just go. You don't tell that to a girl. You know how it makes her feel? Like a slut. Okay? So just go!" I threw another pillow at him. He started backing towards the door._

_"I don't get you, Dani. One second you love me, and the next, you're throwing things at me calling me a pervert! It was a DAMN JOKE! I can't do this anymore. I love you. If you don't feel the same, then tell me, instead of putting me through Hell. I've had enough of that." He yelled, then he turned around and left. Slamming the door behind him._

9:23 AM  
'Hey Li. I'm sorry please come back.'  
9:30  
'I'm really sorry.'  
9:47  
'Please come back, baby.'  
10:05  
'I'll give you some time.'  
3:39  
'Are you okay? You wanna come over. I'm so sorry.'

_Just as I sent this last text, I heard a knock on the door. I walked up to to it puzzled. Who was visiting me? I opened it and saw a disheveled-looking Liam standing there. I wanted to fling my arms around his neck and kiss him, but before I could do anything he took a step through my door, closer to me and kissed me. It was lovely. It was so nice to kiss him. To my disappointment, he pulled away. "I'm back. I won't ever say that again. I'll be better. More considerate." He kissed me again shortly. "I missed you."_

_"Just kiss me."_

_*END OF FLASHBACK* _

_I had seen #takethatdanielle was trending on twitter. But I also saw #staystrongdaniellewearestill here. I logged on to twitter and quickly typed:_

real_liam_payne Single and partying it up. Don't need no one to keep me up. I do it myself, Thanks to the #staystrongdaniellewearestill here people. That sooo sweet. But no need to worry. I'm fine.

I made sure to send it to Liam so that he would know I didn't need him.

_**If you ask me how I'm doing  
I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
No matter what I say I'm not over you**_

_But the truth was, I did need him. I wasn't eating. He would always wake up early to come here and cook for me. I couldn't cook like he did. I sat, all alone, at my little table. I remembered all the meals I had with Liam here. I hated to admit this... But I missed Liam._

* * *

My phone was buzzing in my pocket while we were getting ready for a cover concert we were doing. I pulled it out and answered without looking at the caller ID. "Baby?" A voice called. I recognized it immediately.

"Why are you calling me Danielle? You kicked me out remember?"

Danielle took a deep breathe on the other side. I could picture her closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. I missed that. It was just so her. "I know Liam, and I'm so sorry, from the bottom of my heart. I want you back home."

"Why? So that I can cook for you? So you can kick me out again? And then get me back home when you're hungry? No Danielle. No. I'm sorry." I hung up and turned off my phone. I looked at it and decided that wasn't enough. I also threw at the wall until it was in pieces.

"Holy crap, Liam!" I heard a husky voice say. "What was that?"

I held up the pieces and simply said, "Danielle."

"She wants you back?" I nodded. "You think it's only so that you can cook for her?" I nodded. "Then you think she'll kick you out again." That one was more of a statement than a question. But I nodded nonetheless. "Well, come one. It's time to sing."

We had just sung _Not Over You _and were now sitting on the couch reading tweets. One came up and I just couldn't read it out loud.

" real_liam_payne _And if I had the chance to renew_  
_You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do_  
_I could get back on the right track_  
_But only if you'd be convinced_  
_So until then..._

_If you ask me how I'm doing_  
_I would say I'm doing just fine_  
_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_  
_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_  
_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_  
_No matter what I say I'm not over you."_

Then I heard a voice. A beautiful voice. "Not over you, Liam." I looked to my side and Danielle was standing there, looking as lovely as ever. I walked over to her and pulled her into a big hug.

"Not over you, Danielle." Since I forgot to turn off my microphone, the whole crowd heard what I had said and the stadium was in pandemonium. The guards took us off the stage. I walked off, still holding Danielle's hand. We promised to take it slow, to go on another first date. To pretend we just met each other. I checked my twitter and saw that it crashed. So did Tumblr. Wow. I looked over to where Danielle was, laughing with the boys as if she was one of us. So beautiful._****_

Not over you.


End file.
